sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bankers of Azeroth
"Our swords are our bonds, our shields are Trust Funds!" -''Richard J. Stonko'' The Bankers of Azeroth are an alliance guild comprised entirely of bank alts, not a single main allowed, bearing a tabard and a charasmatic leader, they seek to put the power in the people's hands. Stonko's speech to the people "Ladies and gentlemen! Friends -- citizens! I bring good new for you and yours in a time where good news lifts the weight from burdened spirits! Lend me your ears a moment and I assure you that you will not regret it! My name is Richard J. Stonko, and like you I have struggled to cope with these difficult years and will struggle, no doubt, to cope with the troubles ahead. Our soldiers fight valiantly in the name of the Alliance to protect us from harm and tyranny -- from the ends of Azeroth to the distant Outlands they battle for their just and righteous cause, friends! Alas, though our warriors are brave and noble, they have missed the seeds of corruption in their homes -- our homes, fellow citizens -- which have now blossomed into vile weeds which seek to trhottle and choke our most important of institutions: the economy. Yes, friends, we are threatened by government sponsored agents which endeavor to viciously tax us and consolidate wealth for who, fellows? Our mighty soldiers? Nay -- even they are subject to such brutal obscenities! The citizens? You and I? Hah! Call me a blind fool if you have seen the domestic improvements that would be so warranted by such outrageous fees. No, ladies and gentlemen, such atrocious taxation has been perpetrated by those who are only conerned with the linings of their own pockets, and I will not stand for it, friends! I told you I came bearing good news for you and now I shall disclose in full -- we who are concerned, we who are unjustly wrested from our coin, have joined together in a union that shall mark the decline of these economic villains! My friends, we are the Bankers of Azeroth, the fastest growing fiscal force in the realms! We are warriors of a different breed, citizens -- our swords are bonds, our shields are trust funds, and our armor is a solemn pledge: We shall let no one be stripped of what they rightfully deserve! My friends, the call has been made and only waits for you to answer. Overcome the foul grip of oppression and secure your financial futures today! Join the Bankers of Azeroth and help us usher in the economic freedom we all deserve!" -''Richard J. Stonko'' On the subject of the Horde "My fellow bankers, I have recently heard there is some dispute over our policy to prohibit members of the Horde to our organization. I wish to be the first to say on behalf of the Bankers of Azeroth that our pledge rings true for all races -- no one, from humans to blood elves to tauren to our resplendant draenei allies, should be denied what is rightfully theirs. It is regretable that the Bankers of Azeroth cannot actively participate in enriching the lives of members of the Horde due to the current tensions between our peoples, but we encourage interested parties to take charge of their finances and investments on their own terms. Perhaps in the future we might collaborate during more peaceful times, but for now we can only work parallel with one another to ensure that our citizenry is not overburdened by malicious misers. " -''Richard J. Stonko'' Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Light_RP Category:Disbanded